Rum and Kisses
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Will reflects on kissing and love while drinking with Jack. WillJack pairing. Fluff and slash.


Sum.: Will reflects on kissing while drinking with Jack.  
Warning: Slash ahead! Possible OOC.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, am making no money, etc.  
Enjoy!

Will sat at the bar, staring at his rum. He and Jack had come here earlier- Jack somehow always knew when something was amiss with the young blacksmith, and his advice was usually to go get stinking drunk. (Will had once gone drinking with Jack for fun- he didn't remember much, only that he had had a horrible headache in the morning, and he was extra sensitive to light and noise.)

This wasn't the first time Will had taken him up on his offer, but it was the first time he had gone drinking to solve a problem. (Will had once gone drinking with Jack for fun- he didn't remember much, only that he had had a horrible headache in the morning, and he was extra sensitive to light and noise.)His problem was worse than his usual ones, or so Will believed.

William Turner- one of the most elidgible bachelors in Port Royale and prized by Elizabeth Swann herself- was worried that he might never get real love.

He had been entranced by stories of true love he had been told by his mother, as most young children were. He had always made that his goal, and when he had met Elizabeth he had been so sure he had found it.

The only way to tell, obviously, was through a kiss as in the fairytales his mother had told him.

When he had kissed Elizabeth, he had felt nothing more than a meeting of lips. It was nothing like the fiery touch of souls his mother had told him about. He had tried to ignite some passion within it, but it hadn't worked. It had been like trying to kiss his sister.

Will downed the rest of his rum and called for another. Once he got it, he quickly took a giant gulp.

"Careful there mate- I ain't carryin' you home if you pass out here." Jack told him, swallowing some of his own rum. "Savvy?"

"I know." Will replied. He took a smaller sip of his rum, thinking.

Had he really made the right decision, turning Elizabeth down? She had asked him to make their relationship official- as in engaged- but he had told her that he wished to end their romantic relationship. She had taken it rather well, saying that she wished Will happiness. They were still friends, if a bit awkward.

Will had some more rum.

'Liquid courage, rum is. Gives a man strength to do, what he might not be able to do on his own.' Mr. Gibbs had once told him.

That was true enough. Even though he hadn't had too much rum, he was already considering.  
Will shook his head. He had long ago decided to shove /those/ thoughts down, but they had an annoying habit of popping back up. It especially happened when he was around a certain scallywag...

Will snuck a glance at the handsome but crazy pirate beside him. It hadn't been a fairytale's 'love at first sight', but he couldn't deny that some feeling had been growing for the pirate since he had met Captain Jack Sparrow. During their first fight, he had been taken aback at the rugged good-looks Jack had. He had expected a burly, ugly, disgusting pirate who would be a complete idiot and easy to defeat. His strength had surprised Will then, as well as his wits later on, after Will had broken him free from the jail cell.

He had been too preoccupied with Elizabeth then to notice, however. He had refused the very thought of having... thoughts about other men.

But then, he had noticed that something was eating him up inside when he had struck Jack upside the head with an oar to run to Elizabeth's rescue. He had felt terrible at abandoning Jack on the Isla de Muerta with a shipful of murderous undead pirates who would like nothing more than Jack Sparrow's head on a plate.

He had refused to acknowledge his feelings then, trying to ignore them.

His joy at seeing Jack alive later- he had passed that off as being relieved he hadn't killed Jack by leaving him on the Isla. Concern for a 'friend'.

His anguish when Elizabeth had been forced to walk the plank had been the anguish he had felt when he realized his mother was dead- his family had been lost.

He hadn't realized then that the anguish he felt when Jack had dived off the plank to grab his things had been much greater and deeper.

Every feeling he had passed off as being concern for a 'friend', and when he could no longer justify 'friend', he used 'brother'.

Only recently did he realize that Jack could never just be a friend, or a brother. Even though he still tried to deny it, it was the truth. A fact, much like saying the sky was blue or the Black Pearl belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will downed more rum, starting to feel much braver- drunk, definately.

"So, what'd be eatin' at ya this time, whelp?" Jack asked. Will nearly jumped- Jack had just caught him staring, even if Will was only looking out the corner of his eyes.

"It's... nothin' important Jack." Will said, wincing at the fact that he was obviously lying.  
Jack picked up on it too.

"C'mon lad- somethin's botherin' you. Is it that lass o' yours?"

"No- Elizabeth's not the problem." Will answered, taking another swig of his rum- he could use some liquid courage. "And we... are no longer involved. Romantically." he added.

"That's a shame, lad. That what have you down?" Jack drank some more, absently calling for another mug of rum.

"No- it's not." Will sighed. He was feeling pleasently buzzed, and not in too much control over what he said. "Love in general, that's what it is."

"What- afraid o' never findin' it? Some gold in the right place can get you plenty o' that, mate."

"I'm looking for true love, Jack. The kind my mother used to tell me about. Not the kind you're used to."

"Who's to say I haven't found true love either?" Jack asked, smirking.

"And where is she? Your 'true love', if you've even found her?" Will demanded, taking a swig of rum.

"Never said it was a she, whelp. Never said he accepted me, either."

"A... man?" Will asked, shock in his voice. Jack nodded, drinking more rum.

"Got a problem with that, lad?"

"N-No... but it's not-"

"Natural? Well, I've never been one much for followin' rules anyway. Doesn't matter if I'm never acknowledged."

"You've never told him?" Will asked, surprised. He had thought Jack had already confessed.

"I'm waitin' for the opportune moment." Jack said mysteriously.

"And if that moment never comes?"

"It will. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow- savvy?"

"How do you know when you've found it?"

"I just know, lad. And kissin' him wasn't half-bad either."

"You've kissed him? I thought you said you didn't tell him."

"He was stinking drunk, whelp. He don't remember." Something about that hit Will.

"Do I know him?" Will asked softly, looking away from Jack. He already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'd say you do." Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Is it me?" Will inquired. Jack nodded, eyes more distant. Jack was retreating from the conversation.

"You should have told me." Will started to say, anger in his tone. He looked back at Jack, leaning forward slightly to avoid shouting in the crowded bar. "You shouldn't have just-"

He was cut off when warm lips pressed against his. A hand was at the back of his head, craning his neck so Jack could access his mouth easier. A warm tongue pushed in-between Will's lips, tasting of rum, spice, sea salt, and a taste unique to Jack. Will was so shocked he forgot to fight back.

Just as abruptly as Jack kissed him, Jack let go of the kiss, turning back to his rum.

"There- you weren't drunk for that. At least hate me for somethin' you can remember, whelp." Jack gulped down the rest of his rum, setting the mug down and placing some bills on the counter. "Well then, I'll be headin' back to me Pearl. Good luck with findin' your 'true love', Will." Jack turned on his stool and prepared to stand, but Will grabbed his arm.

"I don't hate you." Will said, deciding to finally acknowledge what he had been denying. "I... don't think I could." Will wasn't sure if he could say it aloud, not just yet.

"In that case, I may as well stay." Jack said, a grin breaking out on his face. Even if Will didn't say it, he understood.

"I'll be having another rum then, mate." Jack said, signaling the bartender. Another drink was soon set before him.

"Thank you, Jack. I guess drinking rum can help with your problems sometimes." Will said, smiling.

"That it does. Best cure for anything, rum." Jack took a big gulp of his drink.

"Since my problem seems to have been fixed, we should probably leave soon." Will said, downing the rest of his rum. Jack nodded, chugging the rest of his down. He threw some money on the counter.

Will and Jack turned and left the bar, together.

End

This was my first attempt at writing slash involving actual people (not anime characters) and my first try writing fanfiction for a movie- first for Pirates of the Caribbean as well!  
I hope they weren't too out-of-character. If so- BLAME the RUM! Or me. Me works too! 


End file.
